livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Mandalo Chalybis (maquise)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Paladin (favored) Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Common Deity: Cortesia Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (05 pts) DEX: 10 +0 (00 pts) CON: 16 +3 (05 pts) (+2 racial modifier) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 16 +3 (10 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 14 = + CON (03) + FC (01) (paladin) Current: 12 AC: 16 = + DEX (00) + Armor (05) + Shield (01) AC Touch: 10 = + DEX (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (05) + Shield (01) INIT: +02 = (00) + Misc (00)+ Trait (02) BAB: +01 = (01) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +03 = (01) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 13 = + BAB (01) + STR (02) + DEX (00) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +05 = 01 (02) + CON (03) + Misc (00) Reflex: +01 = 01 (00) + DEX (00) + Misc (01) Will: +02 = 01 (02) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Longsword: Attack: +03 = (01) + STR (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: None Short Bow: Attack: +01 = (01) + DEX (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+0, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 60' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Constitution) Size: Medium Base Speed: 30' Favored Class: Favored Class Bonus Feat: Humans gain a bonus feat at 1st level Skilled: Humans gain one additional skill rank per level Class Features Class 01 Armor/Weapons: Paladins are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with all types of armor (heavy,medium, and light), and with shields (except tower shields). Aura of Good(Ex): The power of a paladin's aura of good (see the detect good spell) is equal to her paladin level. Detect Evil(Sp): At will, a paladin can use detect evil, as the spell. A paladin can, as a move action, concentrate on a single item or individual within 60 feet and determine if it is evil, learning the strength of its aura as if having studied it for 3 rounds. While focusing on one individual or object, the paladin does not detect evil in any other object or individual within range. Smite Evil(Su): Once per day, a paladin can call out to the powers of good to aid her in her struggle against evil. As a swift action, the paladin chooses one target within sight to smite. If this target is evil, the paladin adds her Charisma bonus (if any) to her attack rolls and adds her paladin level to all damage rolls made against the target of her smite. If the target of smite evil is an outsider with the evil subtype, an evil-aligned dragon, or an undead creature, the bonus to damage on the first successful attack increases to 2 points of damage per level the paladin possesses. Regardless of the target, smite evil attacks automatically bypass any DR the creature might possess. In addition, while smite evil is in effect, the paladin gains a deflection bonus equal to her Charisma modifier (if any) to her AC against attacks made by the target of the smite. If the paladin targets a creature that is not evil, the smite is wasted with no effect. The smite evil effect remains until the target of the smite is dead or the next time the paladin rests and regains her uses of this ability. At 4th level, and at every three levels thereafter, the paladin may smite evil one additional time per day, as indicated on Table: Paladin, to a maximum of seven times per day at 19th level. Feats Power Attack (Level 1): -1 Attack, +2 Damage (+3 for 2H) Combat Reflexes (Human): You may make a number of additional attacks of opportunity per round equal to your Dexterity bonus. With this feat, you may also make attacks of opportunity while flat-footed. Traits Canter: Anyone who attempts to use Bluff to deliver a secret message to you gains a +5 bonus on his Bluff check. When you attempt to intercept a secret message using Sense Motive, you gain a +5 trait bonus on the attempt. Reactionary: +2 trait bonus to initiative Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 03 = (02) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Human (01) (paladin) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -5 0 0 0 -5 +0 Appraise +0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff +3 0 0 3 +0 Climb -3 0 0 2 -5 +0 Craft ( ) +0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy +7 1 3 3 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -5 +0 Disguise +3 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist -5 0 0 0 -5 +0 Fly -5 0 0 0 -5 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal +4 1 3 0 +0 Intimidate +3 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception +0 0 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) +3 0 0 3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride -5 0 0 0 -5 +0 Sense Motive +4 1 3 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -5 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth -5 0 0 0 -5 +0 Survival +0 0 0 0 +0 Swim -5 0 0 0 -5 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 Level 04 Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Scale mail 50 gp 30 lb Light Steel Shield 09 gp 06 lb Longsword 15 gp 04 lb Shortbow 30 gp 02 lb Ammo (20) 01 gp 03 lb Scabbard, Combat 01 gp 01 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Lantern, hooded 07 gp 02 lbs Oil, 5 pints 05 sp 05 lbs Total Weight: 55 lbs Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Finances PP: 00 GP: 34 SP: 05 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 21 Height: 6'1" Weight: 136 bl Hair Color: White Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Light Appearance: Mandalo is of a lean but powerful build. His snow-white hair is kept short, in a windblown style. He keeps himself clean, but not as groomed as some of the higher members of society. His street clothes are light shades, and he keeps his armor in good condition. Counted fairly attractive, the most noticeable thing about him are his bright, emerald eyes. Demeanor: Mandalo is a friendly sort, if not the most sociable. While always polite, his speech is laconic, and he prefers to listen in most conversations. When he does speak, he is confident and assuring. Background: The second son of a steelworker, Mandalo had a fairly common upbringing. The most defining event in his life witnessed a young woman murdered in the Rannochio. After it was over, Mandalo swore he would never be so powerless against injustice. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Dec. 31, 2010) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (Jan. 2, 2010) (Aldern Foxglove) level 1 Category:Approved Characters